Her True Time
by M00NL1GHT2000
Summary: Ailith was a combat nurse with Claire during the war, so when her friend comes to Inverness on her second honey moon she has to see her. But when Ailith goes with Claire to Criagh Na Dun to pick some flowers something happens. JAMIE/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this is an Outlander fanfic so if you haven't seen the show or read the books there will be some spoilers. But if you want to read it I'm not going to stop you consider I wrote it to be read.**_

 **Ailith MacColin** makes her way down the streets of Inverness, heading to the Covenantor Hotel to see her friend Claire Randle. She had heard her friend was in town on her second honeymoon, and she was dieing to know how she was doing since the end of the second world. They had been combat nurses together during the war and had become great friends ever since.

Ailith smiles softly as she walks into the hotel Clair was staying in, walking up to the desk she asks the woman behind it, "Hello is there a Claire Randle, around?"

The older woman smiles and nods, "Yes lass, there is she's just up the stairs in the small sitting room."

"Thank ye," Ailith replies and her smile widens as she walks up the stair and sees her friend reading on one of the chairs. "Well if it isn't my bonnie friend Claire!"

Claire jumps up, dropping her book as she makes her wa over to embrace the Ailith. Claire pulls back smiling widely at her friend, her eyes taking in her attire, "Ailith, I didn't think you were going to come so soon, and what on earth are you wearing?"

Ailith was wearing an 18th century dress that has been in her family for 200 years, with a purse, Scottish throwing axe and a dirk strapped to her belt. It was the day before Samhain and Ailith's family had a tradition of dressing in the clothes their ancestors wore to honor their family. "Claire you ken, I told ye about it whilst we were training. Remember."

The brunette smiles and nods her head in remembrance of that conversation. And then she looks like she quickly remembered something. "Ailith I just remembered a flower I found while Frank and I were up at Craigh Na Dun last night. And I was going to go and find it this afternoon, would you like to accompany me?"

Ailith smiles and nods "Yes I would like to, I haven't been since I was but a wee bairn," she replies and Claire immediately links her arms through Ailith's, dragging her down to her car. "Wait before we go let me go to the bakery, so that we can have a small picnic while we're there," she says motioning toward the little shop across the way.

The auburn haired young woman runs across the street and into the little bakery, she smiles at the old man behind the counter. "Hello Michael, can I get a fresh loaf and some of you wonderful cheese?" she asks and the older man smiles making small talk as he gets her order. "Thank ye, and I hope ye have a bonnie day."

She puts the fresh loaf and cheese into the purse strapped to her belt. Running out of the shop, she climbs into the passenger seat of Claire's car. The two women talk about what they've been doing since the end of the war.

Ailith gasps when she can see Craigh Na Dun from the road and immediately jumps out when Claire brings the car to a stop. The two of them climb the hill to the stone circle, Ailith marvels at what she see's before. She follows Claire over to the flowers and decides to pick some herself to put on her dining room table before dinner that night.

The two of them stop when the wind begins to howl and the ground started to shake, they could both hear a buzzing in their ears. Ailith gasp when she realizes what's happening she had heard tales of this in the folk songs her parents used to tell her. "Claire I think it nye time we left don't you think," she says a little worried.

Claire goes to touch the tallest stone, and Ailith runs over to prevent her from doing but trips over a root in the ground. She gasps when she catches herself on the moaning stone, the same time Claire touches the stone.

It went dark for the both of them and the next thing they knew was waking up in the same exact spot. Ailith immediately stands up knowing something wasn't right, could the legends be true, and if so when exactly were they. But before she could speculate on the matter Claire grabs her arm and began to drag her in the direction the car is supposed to be.

Claire freezes and her grip on Ailiths arm slackens when she see's there was no car nor paved road to be seen. Claire looks to the woman beside her, "M-maybe it's a bit farther down than we expected," she says and begins walking again.

Ailith follows her friend as she still continues to comprehend what had happened. She didn't realize how far they walked until they were in the in the middle of one of the many Scottish forests. Ailith turns her skirts swishing around her legs when she hears many pairs of feet coming in their direction.

What makes her panic a bit is the red British army coats the men seemed to be wearing. She knew for a fact there wasn't any reenactments going on this time of year. 'Maybe they're filming a motion picture of some sort.'

Her eyes widen when one of the men in a red coat stops and fires his gun at the two of them. She grasps Claire's hand and began to run in the opposite direction of the gun fire. 'But why would actors be using live ammunition!'

As they continue to run Ailith is torn away from Claire by one of the red coats, the man begins to choke the life out of her. Gasping for air and knowing she couldn't get away from him without causing any bodily harm to his person. She pulls her dirk from its sheath hidden in her skirts and quickly stabs the man in the stomach and puncturing one of his lungs.

The soldier gurgles spraying blood on Ailiths face, she cringes and shoves his body away from her. Getting up she sees the shocked look on Claire's face as she wipes the blood off her dirk and re sheathing it. "Y-you just killed a man!" her friend whisper yells at her.

"I ken, and I'd do it again if it meant our lives," she states and began to run again when a another shot is fired in their direction. She runs toward the sound of running water hoping to quench her thirst, but froze seeing another red coat doing what she intended to do once she got to the water source.

"Frank?" Claire calls and Ailith's hand moves to her dirk once again when the man turns toward them.

"Claire I do'nae think that's your Frank," Ailith whisper quickly, but seems to be ignored as Claire spoke again.

"What the hell are you?!" she says and freezes when the Frank look-a-like continues toward them. "You're not Frank."

"No madame I'm not," he replies and looks to the two of them.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Claire asks looking a bit angry.

Ailith looks hesitant and leans towards her friend, "I do'nae think you should talk to him like tha'," She warns lightly.

"I am Jonathan Randle Esquire, Captain of his Majesty's Dragoons … at your service" The Captains states looking proud to say that. He narrows his eyes at the two of them before pulling his blade out and swinging it at Claire, Ailith pulls her dirk and quickly blocks the blade from hitting her friend.

She's stunned when Randle backhands her across the face, she lands on the ground while the Captain holds his blade to Claire's neck against a tree. "Who are you?"

"My husband is expecting us, he'll come looking when we're not back in ten minutes," Claire says quickly looking to be getting angrier with each word.

Ailith hears a rustle in the bushes above them, looking up she sees and man holding a finger to his lips. "Your husband what's his name?" she asks and grasps her by the hair and pulling her away from the tree. "What is his name?"

"Frank…"

"Frank what?" he asks. Ailith watches moving closer to the dirk that she dropped when she was slapped. She stops moving and gasps for air when Randle kicks her stomach, "Stop moving you Scottish bitch, now tell me what his name is!"

Claire looks at Ailith then glares at the Captain, "Frank Beaucham… he's a teacher."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Frank Beaucham the teacher's wife," Randle says condescendingly. "You must think I'm a fool, so would you like to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here?" he asks.

Ailith gets up and glares at him, "She does'nae have to answer to you," she says through gritted teeth.

"Shut up," she shout at her before turning back to Claire. "Now answer, you try my patience!"

Ailith looks up at the highlander above them wondering when he was going to strike, "I don't owe you anything you bastard," Claire replies.

Randle throws his blade to the side and pushes Claire up against the tree once more. "The speech of a lady and the language of a whore.." he say smugly then looks to Ailith, "And you must be one too.."

The Captain goes to pull up Claire's dress but is stopped by the highlander jumping down on top of him. The highlander grabs Ailiths hand and motions for Claire to do the same. He runs them bit behind a tree to hide as more red coat arrive.

"Trobhad!" the highlander shouts at the two women. {Come!}

Claire begins to struggle and scream once more, "Claire be quiet," Ailith whispers at her, but her friend continues to struggle. The highlander takes matters into his own hands and knock her out with the hilt of his own dirk. Swinging the unconscious Claire onto his shoulder he takes Ailiths hands and begins to run again. He stops at a pair of horses, he helps Ailith onto one, then swings onto the other one setting the now waking up Claire in front of him.

He kicks his horse into a light gallop and Ailith does the same following after him. After a while of silence during the ride Ailith speaks wanting to thank him. "Cha bhiodh tu a 'cuideachadh, ach tha mi a' toirt taing dhut co-dhiù." she says in Gaelic. {You didn't have to help, but I thank you anyway.}

The highlander just nods, and continues to ride only stopping once they reach a small cottage. Nightfall has long passed when they had stopped, the highlander helps Claire off the horse then moving to help Ailith off hers.

He takes Claire by the arm leading her into the cottage and letting Ailith follow. "Mhurchaidh Cò th 'annta?" an older gentlemen asks seeing the two women with the highlander. {Murtagh who are they?}

Ailith smiles softly now knowing the name of her savior, she steps forward and introduces herself, "Is e m 'ainm Ailith MacColin." Some of the men look a little happy to find that she is a fellow scot.{My name is Ailith MacColin.}

"Agus a?" the same man questions. {And her?}

"Caileag shassanach" Murtagh replies. {English girl.}

The older man starts laughing a bit, "an do ghoid thu as a leapaidh, a bhalaich?" he asks, {Did you steal/take her from her bed, lad?}

The older man gently takes both girls hands and moves them toward the fire, "Now let's have a look at ye lasses," he says.

"I trust you'll be able to see me now?" Claire says sarcastically.

Ailith sighs and pinches her nose, "Why must ye always act this way when someone is tryin to help ye," she grumbles and Claire shoots her a quick glare.

"And what would your name be, I already ken who she is" the man states giving us both a small smile.

"Claire… Claire Beaucham," She states a bit hesitantly.

"Claire Beaucham and Ailith MacColin," He repeats getting both names correctly.

Claire goes to speak but is interrupted by the older man asking where we were found. Ailith looks toward the fire and sees a man around her age to be in quite a lot of pain. She walks over and kneels down before him, "Are ye doin alright?" she asks softly her hand on his knee.

The man smiles, "Just a dislocated shoul-"

And he is interrupted by Claire shouting that the two of them are not whores. "Maybe we can find out," the smelly man said, Claire rolls her eyes and pulls out her dirk holding it to his neck.

"I'd like to see ye try," she says with a serious glint in her eye.

"I won't do with rape," The oldest man informs them. "So ye can put that away, Mistress MacColin." Murtagh and the older man who they now found is Dougal.

Ailith nods and puts her dirk away, turning back to Jamie she examines his shoulder. "Mr. Dougal if we are ta leave we have ta set his shoulder," Ailith tells him as she continues to massage around Jamie's socket.

Some of the men push her away and begin to deal with Jamie shoulder himself. "You idiots you're going te break his arm, if ye do it that way," Ailiths says through gritted teeth, the same time Claire makes her own complaints.

"And what would two women know about this?" The smelly one asks.

"We're healers." "We are nurses"

As soon as the men heard nurses they looked at both women's breasts, Ailith blushes and moves in front of Jamie, motioning for Claire to move behind him. "We're healer, the ran and all the travelin' has rattle her wits," Ailith informs the mens.

Claire and Ailith both go on to explain how to put his arm back into the socket without breaking his arm. Claire massages Jamie's shoulder while Ailith moves to stand between his legs to put it back into the socket. "This is the worst part, are ye ready?" she asks him.

"Aye," he replied through gritted teeth, Ailith counts to three and the two women put his shoulder back into his socket with a sickening squelch. "It does'nae hurt anymore."

Ailith smiles and shakes her head "It will, it's going to be sore for the next week," Claire informs him with a frown. She turns to the smelly man with standing beside her. "He's going to need a sling, you fetch me a long piece of cloth or a belt."

Ailith looks up at him, "Please," she emphasizes.

"Fetch me she says, do ye hear the lass," he says.

Dougal shakes his head and crosses his arms, "Just give her yer belt Angus."

Angus groans and begins to remove his belt, once off he hands it to Ailith, "Thank ye," she says softly taking the belt from him. Wrapping the belt around around Jamie's wrist once she leans over and secures the belt behind his back.

"Ye smell nice," Jamie mutters quietly making Ailith blush in the fire light.

"Thank ye," she replies and finishes up his temporary sling. She digs into her pouch and breaks off a piece of cheese and bread, she remembered she had. "Here my momma always said food in yer belly will help with the pain."

Jamie smiles and takes the food eating quickly. Dougal walks up and looks down at the three of them before directing his gaze solely on Jamie, "Can ye ride?"

Jamie nods and Ailith helps him up onto his feet, blushing when he smiles at her. Dougal grabs both her and Claire's arms leading them outside into the rain. Once outside Claire looks for Inverness, and wonders where it is.

"Mistress MacColin you'll be riding with me and ye Mistress Beauchamp will be riding with Jamie," Dougal tells the two women.

Jamie looks at Ailith a little disappointed and she reflects that emotion unconsciously. Dougal helps Claire onto Jamie his horse in front of him, the older man leads Ailith to his horse and helps her swing onto it before swinging on himself.

Ailith how tired she actually is when the motion of the horse lulls her to sleep. "Go to sleep lass you'll be safe with us," Dougal tells her and Ailith slowly succumbs to the darkness.

It was mid morning by the time she woke up and she could hear Dougal talking to someone, her eyes shoot open once she realizes that he's talking to Jamie. She sits up stretches as much as she could while riding on a horse. "Good morrow lass," Dougal says.

"Good morning Dougal, Claire, Jamie, I trust all is well." Ailith says smiling when she sees Jamie.

"Good morrow Mistress MacColin," he replies with a smile.

Ailith looks at their faces for a moment seeing the worried glints in their eyes. "Wait what's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing Mistress MacColin, we were just discussing something," Jamie tells her.

She goes to reply but a gunfire interrupts her and she's thrown off her horse, she lands next to Claire. Her friend grabs her hand and begins to drag her away, "Claire stop we're safe here, just wait a bit till ye have a plan," Ailith shouts over the fire, but Claire just shakes her head and continues to run leaving her friend behind.

A shot is fired and Ailith expect to be hit, but someone jumps in front of it taking the shot himself. She looks at him shocked, and goes to say something when she sees a redcoat getting ready to stab him with his bayonet. "Jamie move!" she shout and pulls her tomahawk from her belt and throws it. The tomahawk land in the redcoats chest with a thud.

She stands for a moment before Jamie wraps his good arm around her waist leading her back to the others. They pass the redcoat she killed and she grabs her tomahawk from his chest as they run by. The two of them make it back to the others and they both stand there breathing heavily with the rest of the men.

Dougal notices the bloody tomahawk in her hand and walks over, "Are you okay lass?" he asks.

"Aye Jamie was almost taken down from behind, so I threw my little friend here," she tells him and he and the other men look impressed. "Do ye have something I can wipe the blood off with?"

Angus nods and tosses her a cloth, she wipes the blood off and sticks the tomahawk back in her belt. They hear a rustling and out comes Murtagh holding Claire by the arm, Ailith shakes her head knowing that Claire is anything but happy right now.

Jamie's arm is still wrapped around her waist when she turns to face him. She lips her hand to inspect his shoulder, "How is yer shoulder feeling?" she asks.

His hand flexes against her waist and he cringes, "It hurts but, it's nae a bother," he tells her.

"Well if it becomes a bother ye tell me okay," she tells him. Moving her hands to his chest, she leans up and kisses his cheek. "Thank ye for saving me."

Jamie blushes and waves it off, "Yer welcome," he says.

A throat is cleared interrupting them and Dougal speaks, "Mistress MacColin you'll be riding with Jamie from here on and Mistress Beauchamp you'll be with Murtagh."

They were all on their respective horses when Angus starts passing around a flask. Jamie takes it and drinks from it before handing it to Ailith. "Slàinte mhath," she says before taking a small sip, her nose crinkles at the taste. The men laugh at her reaction "Sorry I'm not much of a drinker." {Cheers.}

She hands the flask back to Jamie, and digs through her pouch pulling out the bread and cheese. "Here lads pass it around," she says after breaking some off for her and Jamie. Angus takes the food happily and gives some to everybody. She splits her share with Jamie and eats quickly finally realizing how hungry she was, they finish eating and continue riding to their destination.

It was early evening when Jamie grip goes slack and he begins to fall off the horse. "Stop he's going over," she shouts and pulls the horse to a stop, she swings off easily. "Claire come help me roll 'im over."

The two women situate him on his back, "Ye idiot I thought I told ye to tell me when it began to bother ye," she grits out. She rips his shirt open and looks at his bullet wound.

Claire begins to list off modern medicine, "Alcohol," Ailith explains and all the men nod in understanding. She begins to treat him while Claire spouts off thing involving germ and infection. "To clean the dirt and prevent inflammation." she 'translates' again.

As soon as Ailith pour the alcohol onto Jamie wound he wakes up with a gasp. "Tha mi gasta." {I'm fine}

"No yer nae fine, I told ye to tell me when it began to bother ye," she grits out taking the piece of ripped dress Claire gave her. She has the men help her get him into a sitting position so that she can wrap his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tells us how bad you were bleeding, you're lucky you're not dead," Claire says harshly she helps him to his feet with the men.

Ailith gets up and dust the dirt off her skirts, swinging up onto the horse once more without any help. She grasps Jamie's hand and helps him up behind her, "I'll take the reins ye get some sleep," she tells him quietly.

Jamie kisses her head before resting his on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tha mi duilich," he whispers before falling into a light slumber. {I'm sorry.}

She shakes her head with a small smile and leads the horse to follow the others.

 _ **Okay that's it for chapter one, please tell me what you think. I've never done a fanfiction that involves any historical context before. But because I love anything that involves history especially Scotland**_ _,_ _ **I thought I'd try my hand at it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ailith** wakes up to the sun hitting her face over the ridge, her eyes flutter open. She groans and nuzzles her face into the warm body behind her. Jamie shivers when her warm breath hits his cold neck.

"Good mornin' Mistress MacColin," he says. He nudges her side with his elbows. "Look lass we're here Castle Leoch."

She looks up and gasps at the beauty of it, "Oh Jamie tha e brèagha," she says. Turning her head she smiles at him and his breath hitches when he sees the sun make a halo around her face.{Oh Jamie it's beautiful.}

She looks around as they ride through village, giggling as children run to keep up with the horses. They ride through a small tunnel that leads to the castle courtyard. Jamie pulls the horse to a halt with the others, Murtagh walks over and helps Ailith down from the horse.

She walks over to Claire worried as her friend just stood there looking around warily. "Claire, are ye okay," she asks.

Claire just nods and continues to look around, Jamie passes by and brushes the small of Ailith's back with his good hand. She blushes and looks down before moving her gaze back to Claire.

She follows her friends gaze to a window on the side of a castle and see's an older gentleman watching the two of them with a keen eye. Both their gazes are torn away by a women shouting joyously in Gaelic. "Sin sibh!" she shouted. "Rupert, m'dear. How good to see ye! Oh dear." {There you all are!}

The woman runs up and hugs the bigger man they had traveled with she kisses his cheek and pulls away. "Ye'll all be needing breakfast, I reckon. Plenty in the kitchen" she says and throws a thumb over her shoulder. "Away in, and feed yerselves."

The older woman makes her way towards us and pats Murtagh on the shoulder. "Murtagh, you look and smell like a rat that's been dragged through sheep dung." She tells him.

"Gi' us a kiss, then." Murtagh replies and runs over hugging the older woman and kissing her cheek. Ailith giggles a bit at the woman's contagious laugh.

She stops laughing when she sees both Claire and Ailith just standing there. Claire looks a little worse for wear, with her torn dress and dirty legs, Ailith has a bit of blood on her hands from treating Jamie's wound and from killing that redcoat the day before. "And what do we have here?" she asks.

She stops in front of the two younger women and Jamie moves resting his hand on the of Ailith's back once more. "Claire Beauchamp, and Ailith MacColin, Mistress Fitzgibbons." Jamie says introducing the three of them. Jamie moves his hand and steps up next to the older woman. "Murtagh found em, Dougal said we must bring them along with us, so…"

Ailith gives a small curtsy, "Pleasure to meet ye ma'am."

"So, well… Claire and Ailith," Mistress Fitsgibbons said looking both women over. "Come with me. Something to eat, something to wear that's a bit more… well a bit more," she says and directing the last part to Claire as she takes the younger woman's arm.

"Well, what about him?" Ailith and Claire ask worried about Jamie.

Jamie takes the saddle bag off his horse and slings it onto his good shoulder. "I can fend for meself," he says with a small smirk towards Ailith.

Ailith moves forward and takes rests a hand on his bicep, "No ye're hurt," she says and turns to Mistress Fitzgibbons. "He was shot yesterday." she explains.

"I'll be fine." he says pulling out of Ailith's grasp.

"No, you won't," Claire says. "Ailith bandaged his shoulder, but wasn;'t able to clean it or dress it properly. We must tend to it before it gets infected.," Claire explains and the older woman looks at her blankly for a moment. "I mean, inflamed. You know with fever and swelling."

"Oh, aye. I ken fine what ye mean. But you mean to say you two know what to do for that?" She asks and the two younger woman nod. "Are you a charmer, then? A Beaton?"

Claire looks confused "Something like that."

Ailith smiles at the familiar name, "My mother was a Beaton," she say softly moves towards Jamie, "Please, will ye let me fix ye up?" she asks putting a hand on his back.

Mistress Fitzgibbons takes a step back, "Jamie. Ye heard the ladies, ye need tending. This way." she says and leads Claire out while Jamie and Ailith follow behind. "Let's get you out of the rain."

The three younger people quickly follow the older woman down the corridor and into a room. Claire and Ailith soon have what they need to tend to Jamie. "Just like ye asked garlic and witch hazel to boil the rags," the older woman says kindly. "I also brought you comfrey and cherry bark for the pain."

"Perfect," Ailith and Claire say together.

"Call out if you need anything else." the older woman says.

Ailith turns toward Claire, "Claire why don't ye go with Ms. Fitzgibbons. I'm sure she can help ye get bath and dressed just like she promised," she tells her friend. "I can take care of Jamie myself."

Claire stand up and joins Ms. Fitzgibbons. "I will. Thank you, Ms. Fitzgibbons."

"Everybody calls me Mrs. Fitz," she tells the two women. "You may also."

Claire and Mrs. Fitz leave together and Ailith turns toward Jamie. She stands up with one of the soaked rags in her hand and moves around him. Her hand goes to move his plaid, but she hesitates, "May I?" she asks and Jamie gives her a jerky nod.

She slowly removes it from his back and holds back a gasp at the scars on his back. Her hand traces the ones closest to his wound sadly, "What happened," she asks her voice cracking with emotion.

He takes in a deep breath and lets it out as a heavy sigh. "The redcoats. They flogged me twice in the space of a week." he explains as her fingers slowly trace down his back, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "They'd have done it twice the same day, I expect, were they not afraid of killing me. There's no joy in flogging a dead man."

A tear slowly runs down her cheek, she couldn't understand why she was so emotional about it. "I does'nae think flogging would be somethin' done wit' joy," she croaks out and moves to dab his gunshot wound with the rag.

Jamie scoffs. "Well, if Randall was not precisely joyous, he was at least very pleased with himself," he tells her, she freezes at the name and the rag falls from her hand.

She moves around him and smiles at him despite the melancholy topic. Gesturing toward the rag, "It'll have to be boiled again.," she says kneeling down and puts the rag back into the solution.

Jamie clears his throat and smirks softly at her, she turns and a small blush forms on her cheeks at the soft look he gives her. "Why were you flogged," she asks not knowing what to say.

He shifts and smiles at the blush on her cheeks. "Hmm, well the first time was escaping Fort William…" he says and she moves to sit down beside him leaning against his leg listening as she waits for the rag to boil once more. His hand unconsciously moves down to stroke her hair while he explains why he was flogged. "And the second was theft. Or at least, that's what the charge sheet read."

She nods and gets up, not really wanting to but knowing she has to to treat his wound. She pulls the rag out of the solution once more and moves around him again. "Why did ye escape, in the first place?" she asks as she cleans out the exit wound.

He looks up at her and whispers playfully, "They were holding me prisoner."

She giggled and continues to work on his shoulder, "I could 'ave guessed that," she whispers back. And he looks toward the fire smiling at her laugh. "Why? On what charge?" she asks seriously.

"Oh, that. I think it was, um … obstruction," he says trying to remember why he was arrested anyway.

She sets the rag down beside her and grads the rolled up cloth and begins to wrap his shoulder. "Obstruction? What's that? It does'nae sound like a serious charge" she asks confused.

He scoffs and them groan in a small bit of pain. "Ah, well, I suppose it's whatever the English say it is." he tells her and moves his head to look at her. "Aye, it was near to four years ago now." he say remembering. "They put a levy on all the land-holders in the country, sent out small parties of soldiers collecting food, horses for transport, and such like."

She continue to wrap his arm moving it when needed while listening to him recall what happened four years ago. "Aye, it was one day in October, Captain Randall came along to our place. Father was away, he was at a funeral. I was up in the field when I heard shouting."

She ties of his bandages and gets to working on a make shift sling for him to keep his arm bound to his chest. Gently she moves his arm to rest on his chest. "Keep that there," she tells him and ties off his makeshift sling.

"He wanted to send a message, this what you get when fight back against the English," he tells her as she finishes up and sits down beside his legs once more. His hand gravitates toward her hair once more taking comfort in the softness of it.

He tells her about how he was whipped before his sister and after Randall was finished he took Jamie's sister inside and had his was with her. "So... She went with him. She thought he'd kill me, and, ah… perhaps she was right. After that, I dinna ken what happened."

He pulls runs his down her hair and strokes the soft locks between his thumb and index finger. "When I woke up, I was trussed up in the wagon with the chickens, jolting down the road to Fort William," he finishes.

Ailith gets up into her knees and hugs him around the waist, she kisses the underside of his jaw. "I'm sorry that must've been terrible," she whispers and holds him for a moment before pulling away.

"Oh aye, chickens are very poor company," he tells her and she chuckles softly. He shifts his arm that is already in the sling, "Hmm," he groans.

She places his arm back into the position she hand it in earlier. "Don't do that," she tells him and fixes his sling.

"Yer a kind woman with a good touch," Jamie says locking eyes with her. She tightens his wrappings causing him to gran and then to chuckle. "Yer husband is a lucky man."

She stops what she's doing and looks him in the eyes, "Well when I get one, ye can tell 'im that yerself," she tells him and stands up, turning away from him.

His hand reaches out tugs her hand, pulling her back to face him. He rests a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb across the shallow cut on it. "I'm sorry Mistress MacColin, just thought a bonnie lass like yerself would have a husband," he explains pulling his hand away.

She giggles as he calls her Mistress MacColin again, "Enough with the Mistress MacColin, call me Ailith," she tells him.

He smiles at her, "Well then yer to call me Jamie then lass," he tells her. Jamie moves to the pot over the fire and takes a fresh cloth soaking it within the boiling solution. "Let's get you cleaned up then Ailith," he says and dabs the cut on her cheek

She smiles at him as he tends to her 'wound ' just as she tended to his. Both their faces gravitate towards each others and the next thing Ailith knows is the feeling of Jamie's soft lips against hers. He pulls back and kisses her once more, pulling her into his side.

She rests her head against his shoulder, "I'll not let anything 'appen to ye, I swear. Not while I'm hear," he tells her resting his cheek on her head.

Ailith looks up at him her expression turning a bit grim, "Jamie what's brought thi' on?" She asks him softly.

He sighs and runs his uninjured hand down her back before answering, "Ann an ùine ghoirid, tha mi ainm ort ... a thàinig mi a 'gabhail cùram airson a ghalad sibh." he tells her in Gaelic. {In the short time, I've known you...I've come to care for ye lass.}

"Tha mi air a thighinn gu cùram fer sibh cuideachd," she tells him and leans up to kiss him softly, showing him that what she said was true. {I've come to care fer ye also.}

He pulls away from her when there's a knock on the door and Mrs. Fitz pokes her head in. "I 'ave some warm water to bathe yerself with dear," the older woman says walking in with a shift in her hand and a couple ladies come in with the buckets and a large tub.

Mrs. Fitz looks at Jamie slyly having seen him pull away from their warm embrace. "Jamie it's time for you te go," the older women said motioning for him to get his stuff and leave the room.

Jamie quickly runs his hand through her hair and kisses her head. Ailith smiles softly and watches as Jamie walks out of the room with his effects. Ailith could hear Mrs. Fitz chuckling behind her over the sound of pouring water.

"Dear are you ready?" Mrs. Fitz asks her and she nods and began to unlace her dress. I wasn't until five minutes later that she was completely naked and stepping into the tub of warm water. "I'll have this washed and dried for ye, ready on the morrow," Mrs. Fitz tells her leaving the clean shift on the bed and picking up the discarded dress. "You rest fer now, you've had a long journey."

Ailith smiles and runs the wash cloth soaked in water and bath oils over her body, cleaning herself of the dirt and blood from her travels. She rests her head against the rim of the tub, relaxing in the cold water. "What am I doin', I should be tryin to get home. But was home really home though," she whispers to herself in thought.

She gets out of the tub and dries off, slipping the clean shift on. Stepping across the room towards the tables she finds Jamie left his small dagger. She smiles and shakes her head, "I'll have te return it to him."

Walking to the bed she pulls the blankets back and climbs in, immediately relaxing into a deep slumber undisturbed till later that evening.

The curtains around her bed are suddenly pulled apart and she is woken up to Mrs. Fitz voice. "Up with ye! You slept the whole day, 'tis near 5:00. I've some hot broth for ye by the fire," the older woman told Ailith.

Ailith smiles and climbs out the bed and walks toward the bowl of broth. She sips it slowing enjoying it's warmth and taste. "Thank you, Mrs. Fitz," she says and finishes it before the older woman took the mug from her.

"Come along dear lets get you dressed once more," Mrs. Fitz says and helps Ailith get dressed for the day.

Ailith smiles at Mrs. Fits as they tie the thigh high socks so that they stay on. Next was the corset, the younger woman looked down and blushed at how her breasts were popping from the top. Her skirts and everything that made the dress come together was last. (Think Clair's dress but in bluish color.)

She pulls her boots on underneath the dress, the two women look in the mirror. "There, now you're ready to be taken to himself," Mrs. Fitz tells the younger woman.

Ailith gives the older woman a quick hug, "I appreciate yer help Mrs. Fitz," she says and a knock prevented the other woman from replying.

Murtagh motioned for her to follow, Ailith trails behind him as he takes her to Laird MacKenzie. When they walked into the office Ailith was in awe of the amount of birds in the room. She slowly walks into the room and Murtagh leaves closing the door behind him.

She looks around and whistles at the birds in greeting, she watches the birds with a small smile. "Well aren't you bonnie," she says softly at the greenish colored one in a cage beside a chair. She sits down and whistles softly to it.

"I see you've met some of my friends," she hears a male voice say from beside her. She smiles and stands up bowing in a small curtsy.

"Yes they are vera lovely, especially this green one here," she says softly looking at the way he was walking and paying no mind to it, already knowing what it was.

"I welcome ye, mistress. My name is Colum Ban Campbell MacKenzie Laird of this Castle," he motions for her sit back down in the chair she was in before. "It was to my understanding that my brother and my men found you and Mistress Beachamp in some apparent distress."

She nods "Yes sir, the two of us were attacked and he nearly raped my companion, I tried to fight back but he quickly overcame me. He was one of the soldiers of King George the 2nd," She tells him truthfully.

"And other than your friends, uh, near rape, and yer attack you two did'nae suffer from any other molestation" He asks her and she shakes her head negatively.

"No, but could you send your brother my thanks in saving the two of us and escorting us here," she says politely with a small smile.

"Yer companion tells me she will need transport back to Inverness as soon as possible," Laird MacKenzie tells her. "Will ye be needin' transport also?"

She smiles softly and shakes her head a red lock falling into her face. "Nay, I do'nae have anybody waiting fer me, if I was to return," she tells him solemnly.

He gets a confused expression across his face and looks at her, "No husband or bairns at home fer ye?" he asks her.

She looks down at her hands and back up to him, "Nay I never got the chance to marry," she tells him. "But if I am to stay here, I can offer ye my services as healer for Castle Leoch," she offers quietly.

"Ah yes a healer, Mrs. Fitz tells me you are in relation of the Beatons," he asks with a small smirk on his face.

She smiles a bit proudly and straightens her back some more. "Yes my mother was a Beaton, when she married my father all close relations were cut off," she tells him.

He tilts his head towards her, "Well then, I'm sure something can be arranged. But I do want to know what yer companion was doing in only her shift?"

She wrings her fingers together "My father though Scottish was very fascinated with the English society, when I was old enough to go to 'season' in London. That's where I met Claire, so when she and her husband wanted to stay here in Scotland I offered them my spare bedroom in Inverness," She explains lying but staying fairly close to the truth on how she met Claire and, why she was in Scotland answering his silent question first. She hated lying, lying to her caused destruction.

"I was showing her the flowers that she could take back to Oxfordshire, with her husband, she wandered to far and was attacked. I have'nae indication on why she was in her shift. When I saw her again the two of us were attacked by Captain Randall," She tells him finishing her tale, he nods accepting her tale.

"It is true that the Captain has a certain reputation. But he is an officer. A gentleman." he tells her and she nods her head agreeing with him. "And you're saying that a man bearing the King's commission decided to rape two stray lady travelers, he came upon in the woods, for no good reason." he says with a little contempt.

"And I have'nae reason to deny that my Laird, but I have evidence from my encounter with him," she tells him showing him the purplish green bruise on her cheek and his eyes soften at it's nasty color. "But what I can assure ye tis' true," she tells him quietly looking down at her hands.

He sits up and rests a hand on her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "I beg your forgiveness, Madame. I would be honored to have ye as our healer," he tells her changing the subject.

She smiles softly and gets up giving him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you my Laird," she says and pulls away blushing.

"A tinker by the name of Sean Petrie, he will be here Saturday next. He stops at Leoch on his way to Inverness once a month, and he often has room for one or two passengers. " he tells her. "Yer friend will be joining him, and you too if ye decide."

"Forgive me, that'll be when I am still a bit disoriented by our trip," she tells him.

"Oh, not at all. Five days from now," he tells her. "Meanwhile, if you decide to go, I offer you the hospitality of our humble home." he tells her.

She moves forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude, "Thank ye my Laird," she tells him and turns around to leave and goes back the way Murtagh took her from her room.

 _ **I have decided to leave it here for now, and I'm sorry about such a late update. I have finals coming up and I had to replace my laptop charger. But anyway I hope you enjoyed reading another update will be coming sooner that this one.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday! I finally had the time to update. I know it's so late but this is my senior year of high school and I'm sure you all understand how stressful and busy I am due to that fact. But thank you guys for staying with me and hope you continue to stay with._**

 **Ailith** walked through the yard having no idea how she got there in the first place. The red head had been looking for Jamie to return his dagger, but she'd no idea on where to find the lad.

She smiled when she spotted a couple of boys playing swords, shaking her head when she saw it was two on one. Taking one of the sticks out of the bucket she began to play with the boys, taking pleasure in their laughs as she pretended to be over run by the children.

Dougal walks in their general direction, "Aye lads," he says and then sees Ailith 'struggling' for her freedom against the boys. "Well, three against one, and against a lady. That's no' fair," Dougal says and he and Hamish a small redhead boy began to save her. "Where you going?" he asked when the young boys begin to run off.

Ailith gives a fake cry of relief and kneels down before Hamish, "The brave warrior tha' saved me," she says and puts her hands on his shoulders. Hamish blushed at the beautiful woman's attention, and flushed darker when she said he must be rewarded.

She smiles when he runs over to Dougal and asks for a suggestion. "Uncle dè bu chòir dhomh iarraidh" Hamish asks and Dougal winks at her and kneels down before young Hamish. {Uncle what should I ask for?}

Dougal winks at her again, before loudly whispering "The warrior always gets a kiss aye?"

Hamish nods and runs back over to Ailith who was trying to keep her giggles from spilling out. "A kiss would be preferable my lady," Hamish tells her seriously.

Alith leans over and kisses his cheek, "A kiss as requested," she told him after delivering his reward. She gasps when he kisses her quickly on the lips before running off to fight a one on one 'battle' with his uncle.

She stands up with a smile on her face as she watches uncle and nephew play around. After Dougal is done playing he takes her arm and escorts her inside for supper.

Once in the great hall she smiles when she hears all the laughter and sounds of hungry stomachs being filled. Her escort helps her into a seat next to the Laired MacKenzie. She puts her hand over her glass motioning for her not to be poured any wine. "Water please," she asks quietly.

"Mistress MacColin, my wife Letitia, Letitia, Mistress MacColin." Laird Mackenzie says introducing the two women. "Mistress MacColin here, has offered her services as healer for the duration of her stay," he tells his wife.

Ailith blushes and sips at her water that was just poured for her, "Thank ye," she says softly to the serving wench. Turning toward the Laird and his lady she smiles in affirmation, "Yes I feel that I owe ye and those in the castle for helpin' me in my time of need."

Dougal chuckles when he hears her answer, "No thanks needed, it was our pleasure to help a bonnie Scottish lass suc' as yerself," he tells her and reaches over to pat her shoulder as she takes a bite of the mashed potatoes before her.

"But all the sam, I could neve' do enough to repay ye," she says softly her hands coming down to rest in her lap. Her fingers unconciously finding Jamie's dagger in the fold of her skirts.

Laird MacKenzie waves her off and motions for her to continue eating. "Ye must be hungry, please eat up," he tells her with a fatherly smile and she does as told and continues to eat what is on her plate.

Once she finishes she turns to Dougal, "Excuse me, do ye ken if Jamie has eaten yet?" she asks him as one hand continues to grasp dear Jamie's dagger.

Dougal shakes his head, "I do'nae ken, but I'm sure if ye brought him something he'd be most pleased," he tells her with a knowing look on his face. "Ye'll find him at the stables at the top of the meadow, I'm sure if ye asked Mrs. Fitz she'd help ye pack some food for the lad."

"Thank ye," she whispers and turns toward himself once more. "If you'd excuse me I need to return something to Jamie," she tells him and before she leaves she waits for his approval.

"Ah yes my dear nephew I'm sure he'd want to see ye," he tells her with the same look on his face a Dougal.

She grins softly, her eyes widen as the Laird kisses her cheek before motioning her on her way. The young women scoots her chair back with the help of Dougal and stands up, curtseying before making her way to the kitchens to find Mrs. Fitz.

She find the older women stoking a fire under the ovens, she waits until Mrs. Fitz is finished before approaching her for help. "A 'Bh-Uas. Fitz a b' urrainn dhut mo chuideachadh a 'cur basgaid còmhla airson Jamie?" she asks softly and the older women looks at the younger with relief in her eyes happy to be doing something other than stoking the fires in the ovens. {Mrs. Fitz could you help me put together a basket for Jamie?}

Mrs. Fitz ends up doing it for her rather than actually helping the younger women. Once the basket is packed she sends Ailith on her way with the food and a blanket for the two young people. "Thank you Mrs. Fitz," she says as the older women shoves her out of the kitchens.

Ailith steps out into the cold Scottish air, a shiver running through her body as she walks the path up to the meadow. The red head quickly moving so that she could get there faster and the prospect of seeing Jamie again.

When she reaches the stables she shakes her head as she watches the redhead male struggle to find a comfortable position on a pile of hay. "Ye ken if ye came to get somethin' to eat, you'd have an easier time getting to sleep," she tells him a giggle leaving her lips as he jumps at the sound of her voice.

Jamie looks over his shoulder and playfully glares at the women before him, "And ye ken it's not polite to sneak up on a man," he tells her as he gets up to greet her with a soft and a one armed hug. "But I was hopin' you'd come and find me eventually."

She shakes her head and kisses him once more before leading him the pile of hay that was to be his bed. "Well yer lucky I came and with something to fill yer belly," she tells him with a grin as she lifts the basket in her hand. Ailith sets the basket down, and digs into the pocket of her skirts pulling his dagger out and holding it out to him. "I also thought ye'd like this back."

He shakes his head and sits down pulling her with him down onto the hay pile. "I could 'ave cared less about the dagger," he tells her raising a had to move a stray hair from her face. "Now about tha' food ye brought."

She giggles and shakes her head at him once more as she pulls the basket onto her lap. "Well I brought you potatoes and gravy, chicken breast, greens, and some of Mrs. Fitz's whiskey fudge. I heard that is yer favorite so I brought I asked if she'd pack a little extra," she says as she takes the plates of food out for him.

Jamie smiles at the bonnie lass before him a soft look in his, "Ye did'nae 'ave to bring me anything, yer company is perfect," he tells her before pulling her chin towards him and leaning in to steal a kiss from her rosy lips.

She leans into the kiss, her arms coming to rest upon his chest as their lips move together. The neighing of a horse draws them apart with a quiet huff from both parties and Jamie kisses her one last time before moving onto his supper.

Ailith picks up a piece of straw and plays with it between her fingers and she watches him eat with a vigor, she could figure he hadn't eaten much during the day. "How's yer shoulder feel?" she asks looking at his shoulder. "I hope ye are nae straining it too much."

"My shoulder feels fine mo ghaol milis, no need to worry," he says and leans over to run his finger through her fiery locks. {my sweet love.}

Shaking her head at him with a soft smile, "I worry, because I care fer ye," she says and moves to lean into his uninjured side. "And because I worry, I want you to see me, in the healing chambers in the morrow so that I may change yer wrappings."

The rest of the evening continued the same way, light touches and kisses between bites of food, that Jamie decided to share with her. It wasn't until late that night, she fell into bed with a smile and a flushed face as Jamie ravaged her mouth before sending her off to bed.

The next afternoon Claire drug her friend from the healing chambers, "Come on, we need to go fix Jamie's bandages," the brunette said as she watched her sleepy friend get up and begin to dress herself in a dress Mrs. Fitz left on a chair earlier that morning. "I have already got the things we need and packed a breakfast for the three of us."

Once Ailith was finished organizing the stores of herbs she wiped her hands, Claire looped her arm with her friend and began to lead her through the castle and to the familiar path that she took last night. "Claire why do ye insist tha' the both o' us are need to treat Mr. MacTavish? I told him to visit the healers chambers, today," she told the brunette walking beside her.

The two women continued to walk and Ailith notices a couple of men watching Claire as the two walked by. As they grew closer to the stables they could see and hear Jamie training a white Mare despite his bum shoulder.

Ailith groans quietly, "I thought I told 'im nae to do anythin' to strenuous on that shoulder of his," she told Claire. She lifts her skirt just a bit so that she does'nae step on them.

The two of them stopped outside the paddock and watch Jamie work, speaking to the mare in Gaelic. "Whoa." He whispers when the animal moved too close to him.

Claire got too close to the paddock and knocked down the metal lock causing it to clank, startling the mare before the male. Jamie grunts as he is knocked into the gate before the two women. Ailith gasps and moves to kneel beside worried for him, but he jerks back as Claire apologizes.

The redheaded women stands up slowly as Jamie jerks the sling off of himself before looking at the females standing on the other side of the gate.

"Aye, she's just a girl with a spirit is all," she says with a fond smile looking toward Ailith. "'Tis always a good thing," He moves to stand beside Ailith the gate the only thing separating them.

He leans over to kiss her lightly his hand raising to cup her cheek and resting his forehead against hers. "Tha mi duilich airson gràdh gràdhaich a thoirt dhut, cha robh an t-each ach air a mhilleadh," he says before kissing her temple and turning to face Claire. {I'm sorry for frightening you sweet love, the horse was merely spooked.}

"What can I do for you, mistress Beauchamp?" he asks leaning against the gate.

Claire motions down to the basket in her hands "It's what I can do for you," she says tightly after seeing the display of affection between. "I brought some fresh bandages and some lunch."

"Aye," Jamie nods and backs away from the paddock, leading the two women into the stables. The three of them sat in the hay Claire and Jamie side by side and side, Ailith between his legs resting back against his chest per request.

The three ate Clair taking small delicate bites worthy of a lady, while Jamie fed himself, quenching his hunger and thirst. Of course he shared whatever he ate with the beautiful lass lounged against his chest.

Claire looked uncomfortable at the two scots beside her, the English woman's eyes moved to the remaining food, "Quite the appetite." she comments. "I should think you'd eat grass if there was nothing else."

Ailith sat up and looked at her friend incredulously wondering why she would say something like that. Jamie just shrugged his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the lass between his legs, pulling her back to his chest. "I have." He stated in return, "Does'nae taste bad, but it's not very filling."

Ailith giggles at what he said in return making a joke of it and takes the slice of apple offered to her, thanking him with a quick kiss. "You've actually eaten grass?" the two women in his company ask.

"Aye. The winter," he replies between chewing his food. He moves his head and looks toward the meadow. "Year before last. I was living rough, you know," he says before looking down at Ailith smiling at the way she seemed to watch him as he spoke. "In the woods wi' a group of lads, raiding cattle. We'd had poor luck for a week and more, and no food amongst us left."

He reaches for two more slices of apple, handing one to Ailith and the other shoved into his mouth. "One might ask why you were raiding cattle, and living the life of a thief instead of tending to your own farm." Claire said her voice had an edge as she tore apart a roll and popping peices in her mouth.

"There was a price on my head, 10 pounds sterling" he told the two of them, remembering the exact price. Ailith looks at him over her shoulder and smile softly at him before leaning over to kiss the base of his jaw. The Scotsman smiles softly down at her as he tightens his arms around her waist. "A farmer's whole year in these parts," he looks across the meadow once more.

"That's a lot fer just one person," Ailith states before reaching over and grabbing a grape.

Claire nods in agreement, "Yes, seems excessive for a single escaped prisoner."

Jamie slightly pulls away to look at Claire, "Not fer escape, for murder." he says like it's not a big deal. "But I didn't actually kill the man I'm wanted for."

"You're a very complicating/confusing man Mr. MacTavish/Jamie," the two women say in unison.

"Nay." Jamie shrugs and chuckles, his hands moving to play with hem of Ailith's bodice. "Nay it's a simple story, really." His fingers moving under the garment just a little, caressing her side through the fabric of her shift.

"I told Ailith what happened to me at Fort William," he says not explaining to Claire what happened as he continued. "I could hardly move for a day or two after I'd been flogged the second time."

Claire looks down at Ailith and mouth 'flogged' and the redheaded female shakes her head indicating it's not her place to tell. "And I had fever from the wounds. Once I could stand again, though, some..." He pauses for a couple seconds. "Some friends made shift to get me out of the camp, by means I'd best not go into.

Claire narrows her eyes at him as he avoided explaining what all that happened to him.

"And there was ruckus as we left, a redcoat was shot." He tells them before looking away.

Claire nods "Not by you?" she questions her eyes narrowing again. Ailith in return glare at her friend due to her accusatory tone.

Jamie sighs and leans down resting his head atop Ailiths. "To tell you the truth, I was too weak to do more than hang onto the horse." He smiles weakly at kisses the female scots head. "Four years ago, more like an old dream, but..." he pauses. "There it is."

Jamie shift Ailith out from between his legs and gets up before helping her do the same. Claire glares at the two of them as she watches her friend help Jamie back into his wool jerkin. "I take it your real name's not Mr. MacTavish."

"Nay," he simply replies as he watched Ailith with a soft look as she buttons him back up. "No, it's not."

Claire looks put out and shakes her head slightly, "A nom de guerre, as it were."

He lets out a breathy laugh before kissing the side of Ailith's head as she finishes up. "Aye, if you like," he says and smirks down at the brunette still on the ground. "You know, it's valuable information, that," he tells her a before crouching down. "I doubt there are informers in the castle itself, but you know there might be some about the countryside be glad enough to earn a few pennies, by letting the English know where I was, did they know I was a wanted man."

Ailith moves to stand beside him resting her hand on his shoulder, as Claire spoke. "Does Colum know?"

Ailith shakes her head, "I would assume so if his uncle is letting him stay on a fake name."

"That I'm an out law? Aye, aye, Colum knows. And Dougal. But they're uncles on my mothers side."

Claire's shoulders sag on relief, "Now I know. Why did you tell me and not just Ailith."

Jamie looks at her like the answer was simple, "You asked."

The brunette huffs and began to pack the food away. "That's no answer, you could have lied or told me it was none of my business."

"Well suppose I could have. Didn't think of that." He says the smirk coming back to her face. "Decided to trust ye instead, like I do Ailith."

The stable master steps in and looks at the tree younger people before shaking his head at Jamie. "A leisgean òglaich. Are you done stuffing your face while the horses run wild?" the stable master asks making Ailith laugh softly. "And when that colt be broken?" {Lazy young man}

"None the sooner for starving myself..." Jamie returns the look Alec was giving him "A bhodach," he replies. {Old man}

Alec purses his lip before turning and walking off, while Claire get up off the ground with the basket in hand. Jamie picks up the blanket and hands it over to Ailith. "I best be getting to work," he tells the two females. "Thank you for the food and the, uh..."

Claire smirks at him, "Just try not to get flogged or stabbed today. That'll be thank enough."

"I second that," the redheaded female says moving to stand before Jamie as Claire begins to walk back to the castle.

Jamie steps forward and smiles down at his lady, "No promises, Sweet love."

Ailith leans up to give him a quick kiss before sending him on his way, "I'll see ye later?"

"Aye ye will, now be on yer way. It's seems Claire is stirring up trouble," He tells her and Ailith immediately turns to see her friend yelling at Rupert.

"Are you following us or just me!?" The brunette asks the man just shakes his head. "You are. Why?" when she gets no answer she huffs, turning to stomp down the hill.

The redhead steps up beside Rupert, "I'm sorry fer her, I know yer only doin' your job," Ailith apologizes and pats him on the arm.

"You could at least give me the courtesy of an answer?" Claire turning back around turns back around. "Did Colum tell you to follow me?"

"Nah."

"Dougal then?"

"Ken, for a women, you do ask a fair amount of questions."

"So I've been told"

"Well, I have nae answers for ye. I am but Dougal's eyes, not his head," Rupert tells her. "But let me warn ye mistress... these eyes won't be turning their gaze from ye, until the head orders me to."

Claire blow a raspberry and stomps away, Rupert following after her and Ailith after him. "It could be worse." Rupert call to the woman a head of him. "I'll be sharing guard duty with Angus, and you'll not be finding him as charming as myself," he states. "He's in his cups more than out of them. A fornicator of women and a shagger of wee beasties when there's no women to be found."

As Rupert spoke Ailith continued to walk, moving ahead of the two wanting to get back to the castle and finish cleaning the healing chambers.

It wasn't a couple days later that Ailith saw anything of Jamie or most of the castle as she has been spending her time cleaning and organizing the healing chamber to the way she liked.

And when she did see Jamie she had been woken up from a nap that she had no intention of taking. When the door slammed open and Murtagh came in dragging Jamie in behind him by the arm.

"Sorry for the fright Mistress MacColin, but Jamie here was nae going to come unless he was forced," Murtagh explained pulling the redhead over to the examination table. "He decided to take Mrs. Fitz's granddaughters punishment tonight instead of having her shamed in front of the villagers."

Ailith smiles softly and pushes her hair behind her ear, "Now let me see the damage," she says quietly as she shakes her head. Her fingers began to unbutton his jerkin and whispers a sorry when he winces as she slips it over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, fer making you treat me again," Jamie apologizes.

Ailith smiles softly and kisses his temple before speaking, "Aye I know you are, and I understand why ye did it."

She gets his shirt over his head and sighs when she see's the damage done to his shoulder and the bruises now adorning his front and back. The lass moves to the kettle boiling over the fire after grabbing a metal cup, she fills it before adding a bit of dried Calledula bloom: for the inflammation in his mouth, and Chamomile for any pain he is in.

Walking over she hands him the mug of tea, "Here drink this, it'll help wi' the pain and stop inflamation in yer mouth," she tells him before moving to a chest to pull out a roll of bandages to rewrap his wound. Also grabbing a cloth to clean his face of blood from the shallow cut on his brow. And of coarse a bowl of boiling water.

"Tha' taste like sheep dung," Jamie said as she returned to his side with all that she collected. She shakes her head at him as she takes the mug and sets it on the table.

Picking up the cloth and dipping it into the boiling water, she brings it to his face as she carefully dabs at the cut. "Aye that would be the ground up Calledula flower in there," she tells him and looks up when Mrs. Fitz comes in to stand next to the table.

"Jamie what you did was kindly meant, lad," she told Jamie before turning to Ailith. "Laoghaire is my granddaughter, ye ken?" She says before walking away not wanting them to see her cry.

Ailith smiles and stand between his legs so that she could fix his bandages. There was a knock on the door and the two look up to see Laoghaire enter, the older female in the room smiles and motions her in, while she finishes attending to Jamie. "Well it seem ye 'ave a visitor," she says. "I think I leave you two, just come see me before heading back to the stables. aye?" she tells him and kisses him softly for a few moments and pulling away to leave the room, smiling at the blonde girl as she does so.

The next morning Claire came storming into the healing chambers with Dougal following behind her, interrupting the conversation that Ailith was having with Laird MacKenzie.

"Good day to ye, Mrs. Beauchamp," the Laird said and Ailith stepped aside to put away some ointment that she had used earlier to disinfect a scraped knee.

"Good day." Claire says tightly causing Ailith to wince as she hears her friends temper beginning to flare up.

"Ye have no connections to clan Beaton, have ye?" the Laird asks wondering if Claire is related to Ailith in anyway due to her gift in healing.  
Claire shakes her head her temper settling for a moment. "The Beatons? No."

"The healers of Clan Beaton are famous through the highlands. We had one here, until he caught a fever which carried him with in the week," Colum said and glances at Ailith when he talks about the Beatons. "Davie Beaton was his name," he tells her and Ailith smiles at the mention of her two greats grandfather. "And this was his surgery, he called it."

Claire looks around the room in contempt and glares at Ailith as she wondering if the redhead knew what was going on. The brunette moves forward and picks up some Horse Chestnut paste that Ailith used to help Jamie's swelling the night before.

"I understand you have quite some skill as a healer yourself, and I know Ailith would like the help when needed," Colum points out.

Claire looked towards her friends back for a moment then back to Colum "It's and interest of mine, yes."

"And do you also know the uses of these potion and things ?" the Laird asks motioning toward the table she was circling.

"Some. This all really fascinating. Thank you for showing me," Claire says before moving towards the stairs. "But I-I must be going."

"Seeing as we only have Ailith, I want you to take up the work of assisting her," The laird says and silence rings through the room only the crackling of the torches could be hear, while both girls stare at the Laird in shock one angry that she i being forced to leave and the other no knowing what to do as she knew her friend would blame her for the idea.

 _ **Okay guys thank you so much for reading, and I'm going to stop it here and I will pick it in the next chapter with their reactions and starting off with a little drama.**_


End file.
